


Top Or Bottom?

by MightyRoosh



Category: Set the Thames on Fire (2015), The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, literally just a load of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyRoosh/pseuds/MightyRoosh
Summary: Dickie X Vince. Just a load of porn really. Enjoy!Filling a prompt given on The Everything Bagel Post-a-Thon(https://goo.gl/jv6AuJ)





	Top Or Bottom?

Vince wandered through the dank underground alleyway, staring at the cracked walls, watching dirty water flow down them with dismay. He glanced at the card clutched in his hand, bright pink and shiny.

" _Dickie! Princess of London Town!  
All requests fulfilled, no questions asked._ "

The rest of the card contained an address and several bright blue hearts, and the card itself was edged with glitter. Vince had initially viewed it as something he himself would have produced, and the thoughts he had felt at having a tryst with a proper 'no questions asked' prostitute had excited him to no end. The current surroundings did not encourage that feeling, but nevertheless, he steeled himself and continued down the dirty maze of alleyways.

Eventually, Vince turned a corner and his attention was drawn to bright pink and blue lights, and a heavy metal doorway. He approached nervously, but the bright electro lights had caused excitement to once again bubble in his stomach and he rapped on the door with a little more enthusiasm than intended. The door was wrenched open and person stood there, hip cocked and shoulders slightly hunched. He was wearing a babydoll dress, which fit snugly across his torso, and was short enough to show off his impressive legs, clad in fishnet stockings. His equally impressive package was encased in a codpiece which was visible through the translucent fabric. He wore his blond hair in bunches, several strings of pearls hung from his neck and his makeup was both expressive and frightening. A hungry grin was plastered across his face.

"You're next, are you?" he murmered, winking seductively at Vince.

Vince nodded wordlessly. Dickie suddenly grabbed him by the lapels of blue jumpsuit.

"Ohhh yes. You will do j _uuuu_ st fine." he breathed against Vince's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Vince allowed himself to be dragged into the den, also lit by pink and blue lights. He noted the paintings on the wall, and the swing hung in the corner, before being pushed roughly into a small plastic chair. Dickie climbed onto his lap, legs splayed at odd angles, one gloved hand threaded through Vince's hair and the other sliding down his bare chest. Vince had chosen to wear one of his Joan Jett inspired jumpsuits, mainly for how easy they were to remove. Dickie clearly seemed to appreciate this, as he quickly found Vince's nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

"So. What are you looking for, you little prick?" Dickie asked, his voice rough and breathless, filled with longing, as he ground unconsciously against Vince's crotch (which was responding more quickly than expected to the friction).

Vince had not been sure what to expect on meeting Dickie, all his friend Leroy had told him prior to handing over the card was that he was the best power bottom he had ever experienced. Vince, having only ever bottomed before, had been interested immediately, simply wanting to try being a top with someone who liked to bottom. Currently, however, he didn't know what he wanted. Dickie was all dolled up but distinctly masculine, and his rough and forward nature made Vince yearn to be fucked hard and fast. He jerked his hips seductively against Dickie's crotch, eliciting a moan of delight. He grabbed the blond pigtails and pulled him close.

"First, you do me. Then I do you. That sound good?" he muttered into Dickie's ear, biting down hard on the lobe as he did so.

Dickie crowed with happiness and slid hurriedly off his lap, landing on his knees in front of Vince, tugging the zip of the jumpsuit as he went. Vince had gone commando and his erect cock sprung to attention as Dickie unzipped him. He felt Dickie's tongue slide slowly up along the length of his shaft, swirling at the tip, and he tipped his head back as he felt a shiver travel from the top of his spine to his balls. Dickie slid a condom onto his own rock hard cock with one expert hand, and then busied himself with tugging the rest of Vince's jumpsuit off. Vince slid off the tiny chair to his knees, to help hurry along the process, and suddenly felt himself being spun around and bent across the chair. He heard the pop of a bottle and felt Dickie's cold, lubed fingers slide down his crack, searching for his entrance. The ring of muscle twitched as Dickie located it and he gasped as one finger slipped inside, twitching slowly as it stretched him out. A second finger quickly followed, and then a third, scissoring to stretch him out and then curling to brush against his prostate. He moaned into the bright plastic chair and murmured Dickie's name in a deep, lustful voice.

Dickie entered him quickly, sliding out and back in with quick succession. He thrust back against him and felt Dickie's fingers in his hair, the other hand grabbing his ass and squeezing hard, then scraping down along his back, the thin gloves only slightly reducing the sensation. Dickie fucked him exactly how he wanted, hard and fast. The hand grasping his ass and scratching his back reached around to find his cock and he nearly came on contact. Dickie had lubed the glove so that it slid easily along his hard member and he matched the speed with which he slid his hand along Vince's cock with his thrusting. Dickie bit down hard on Vince's shoulder, and suddenly he was coming, long spurts all over the plastic chair in front of him and all over Dickie's gloved hand. Dickie followed shortly afterwards, yelping, still milking Vince's cock and helping him ride out his orgasm.

Vince slid off Dickie's cock and lay on the hard rubber floor, trying to catch his breath. Dickie took a moment to ground himself, then turned quickly to snort a line of cocaine from the abundant pile covering the counter behind him. He turned back to face Vince, his pupils so dilated that the blue of his irises was hardly visible, before straddling him and kissing his chest with vigour. Vince closed his eyes and ran his hands through Dickie's choppy blond hair. The feverous way Dickie reacted to his body was causing his cock to respond incredibly quickly and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was ready for round two.

Once he was good and hard, Dickie applied a condom with his mouth, a trick Vince tried to make a mental note to learn how to do. It was hard to focus however, with Dickie's warm, wet mouth surrounding his shaft, and his delicate fingers massaging his balls. He was going to come again in no time, at this rate. He shoved Dickie off, pushing him onto his back and pulling his legs up onto his shoulders. He pushed Dickie's dress out of the way and reached between his ass cheeks, searching for his entrance and finding a hard shiny jewel in the way. He grasped it and tugged and the butt plug slid out with ease, followed by a long moan and dirty laugh from Dickie. He was already prepared. 

Vince slid some lube along his shaft and then slid into Dickie, revelling in the velvety warmth that surrounded his cock, tight and perfect. So this is what being a top felt like.  
He grasped one of Dickie's plump ass cheeks as he thrust into him, steadying himself with his other arm on Dickie's chest, easily locating his nipple through the tight material of the dress. Dickie's head lolled back and his own hands reached for Vince's chest, pinching his sensitive nipples and bucking his hips back against each thrust. Vince slid his hand down along Dickie's body, solid and almost vibrating from the pleasure of Vince's cock buried inside him. He slipped his hand inside the codpiece, grasping Dickie's cock and massaging the head with his thumb, enjoying how it made Dickie thrust harder against him. Eventually the combination of friction, dirty moaning and a leaking cock in his hand became too much and Vince came, moaning Dickie's name and shoving his face into Dickie's stomach. Dickie came moments later, hitting Vince in the face with his cum and stifling a laugh when Vince shot up and sputtered, wiping ejaculate from his face and hair.

Vince pulled himself out of Dickie and flopped on top of him, grasping one of his pigtails and basking in the afterglow of two incredible orgasms. Dickie petted his hair tenderly and allowed him to lie there as he recovered. Eventually Vince remembered where he was, and pulled himself off of the man beneath him, grabbed some wipes from the cocaine covered counter to clean himself off with, and slid back into his jumpsuit.

He handed Dickie a handful of bills, which he gracefully deposited into a slit in the wall beneath the counter. Dickie led him to the large metal door and unbolted it, leaning against the frame and smiling dreamily as Vince stepped into the dirty alleyway. Vince blushed slightly and quickly kissed Dickie on the cheek, before murmuring into his ear.

"You'll see me again, Dickie dear."


End file.
